Pamiętając
by coolness1
Summary: Jack wraca na Ziemię po 52 latach, Ianto wciąż jest martwy, parę innych osób też. Raczej kanonicznie. Post CoE. Narracja pierwszoosobowa. W zasadzie bez pairingu, jedynie wspomniane Ianto/Jack.


_**A/N:**__ To pierwszy tekst z tego fandomu, jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam. Tekst był pisany urodzino dla **Katty B.**, później uległ drobnym przeróbkom, przeszedł przez betę *tu ukłon w stronę Miryoku*, no i jest..._

**PAMIĘTAJĄC**

Kurde, zacznijmy od początku, albo raczej od końca. Mojego osobistego końca świata.

Ianto zginął przeze mnie, Stephen także… Nie, stop, to ja go zabiłem, cholera. I uciekłem z Ziemi, robiąc dokładnie to, czym gardziłem. Tchórz. Zachowałem się, jak przeklęty tchórz. Wtedy myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej, łatwiej dla wszystkich, dla Gwen, Rhysa i Alice. I pewnie tak było, tyle że nie dla mnie.

Powiedzmy, że przez ten czas próbowałem zapomnieć, jednocześnie pamiętając. Skrajny idiotyzm, niemożliwe do wykonania. Po prostu kolejny paradoks w moim życiu, a tych – uwierzcie mi – było całkiem sporo.

Naprawdę nie wiem, co sobie myślałem, że powróciłem na Ziemię, do miejsca, do czasu, w którym bym był, gdybym jej wtedy nie opuścił. Minęły pięćdziesiąt dwa lata. Dużo przez ten czas podróżowałem, jeszcze więcej myślałem. Innymi słowy, robiłem wszystko to, co jeszcze wcześniej, przed Torchwood.

Moje pierwsze wrażenie po powrocie na Ziemię? _Witaj, staruszko Ziemio, stęskniłem się za tobą. _Czułem się, jakbym wrócił do domu po długiej podróży. Możliwe, że tak właśnie było. Być może wcześniej nie zdałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo się tu zadomowiłem. To było chyba jedyne miejsce, jedyny czas, w którym czułem, że naprawdę żyję. W pewien sposób tam pasowałem. Przynajmniej tak bardzo, jakbym mógł.

Naprawdę wiele się zmieniło, odkąd opuściłem Ziemię. Wiecie, XXI wiek, wiek zmian, wciąż postępował. Cywilizacja parła naprzód. Jednocześnie nie zmieniło się nic. Czułem się, jakby to wszystko zdarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj. Nie oszukujmy się, mając całą wieczność, właśnie w taki sposób postrzega się czas. Pół wieku to dla mnie zaledwie jedna chwila. Nie da się zapomnieć, jednocześnie pamiętając, dlatego to bolało, dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy. Ale obietnic należy dotrzymywać, prawda? Obiecałem mu, że będę pamiętać, więc pamiętałem.

Naprawdę nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem po swoim powrocie na Ziemię. Że powitają mnie z otwartymi ramionami? Być może. Jeśli tak, to się rozczarowałem, nawet bardzo. Opcji, że już nie żyją, nie brałem nawet pod uwagę. To nie pasowałoby do Gwen. Ona była na to zbyt uparta.

Rhys powitał mnie przyjacielskim (dobra, przyznaję, to nie jest dobre słowo, ale mniejsza o to) strzałem w głowę. Umarłem po raz kolejny (naprawdę już dawno przestałem liczyć po raz który umieram; podejrzewam, że do tylu nie uczą liczyć nawet na studiach matematycznych). Jedna moja śmierć więcej, jedna mniej, naprawdę komu to zrobi różnicę? Przyzwyczaiłem się już do umierania. Ale pewnego razu chciałbym umrzeć tak na amen, tak jak umierają wszyscy inni. W każdym razie, powstałem, czy też, jak kto woli, powróciłem do życia, chwilę później. Wydaje mi się, że Rhys chciał strzelić po raz kolejny, ale pistolet wypadł mu z ręki. No cóż jakby nie patrzeć, jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt lat nie jest najodpowiedniejszym wiekiem do wymachiwania pistoletem. Możliwe także, że zadziałał tu mój urok osobisty i Rhys wypuścił pistolet z wrażenia. Wracając do tematu, Rhys był wściekły, cholernie wściekły, trzeba dodać. I miał facet tupet, to trzeba mu przyznać. Przywalił mi w szczękę. Bolało jak cholera.

— A to za co? — spytałem. W zasadzie krzyknąłem, nic dziwnego, miał mocny prawy sierpowy.

— Za Gwen! To przez ciebie zginęła! — krzyknął i zakrztusił się. Nie był już młody, nie powinien był aż tak zdzierać sobie gardła.

Przez chwilę stałem jak sparaliżowany.

— Co się stało? — spytałem w końcu.

— Zginęła, przez ciebie… — powtórzył już znacznie ciszej, poczym odwrócił się na chwilę ode mnie. Mimo to zauważyłem, jak wierzchem dłoni otarł twarz, najwyraźniej nie chcąc się rozpłakać. — Gwen nie żyje, próbowała przywrócić do życia Stephena, nie udało się. Umarła wraz z nim — wytłumaczył słabym głosem.

Zakląłem siarczyście.

— Dlaczego? — Chciałem wiedzieć. Pod pytaniem „dlaczego?" zawsze kryje się bardzo wiele, tak było i tym razem.

— Dlaczego umarła? Czy dlaczego próbowała przywrócić go do życia?

— To i to — odparłem krótko.

— Powiedziała, że ty tego byś chciał… — To musiało mi wystarczyć za odpowiedź.

Miała rację. Naprawdę chciałbym cofnąć czas i móc uratować i Stephena, i Ianto. Cofnąć się w czasie może i mogę, ale dla nich nie jestem w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek. Przeklęte linie czasowe.

— A wasze dziecko…? — odważyłem się w końcu zapytać. Wolałem nie pytać, jak Gwen próbowała przywrócić Stephena do życia. Jestem pewny, że gdybym się dowiedział, sam bym tego próbował, a z tego nie wyszłoby nic dobrego. Nawet gdybym przywrócił go do życia, nie umiałbym mu spojrzeć w oczy.

— Urodziła je wcześniej, wychowywałem ją sam.

— Czy ona żyje…? — Naprawdę chciałbym móc poznać córkę Gwen.

— Gdzieś zapewne tak. Szczelina. — Brzmiała odpowiedź, smutna odpowiedź zrezygnowanego, wyniszczonego przez życie człowieka, który stracił już dosłownie wszystko.

Rozumiałem go, naprawdę.

— Przypadek czy…? — Nie zdążyłem nawet dokończyć pytania, Rhys od razu odpowiedział.

— Torchwood. Pracowała w Torchwood.

Jasna odpowiedź, obrazująca całą sytuację. Nie oszukujmy się, kto pracuje w Torchwood, nigdy nie umiera w swoim łóżku ze starości. Retcon (co równa się zapomnieniu wszystkiego), śmierć albo szczelina - tak kończy każdy, choć jestem pewien, że znalazłoby się jeszcze parę innych, równie ciekawych opcji.

— Alice? — pytałem dalej.

Nie byłem pewien, czy zna odpowiedź i, co ważniejsze, czy ja chcę znać odpowiedź. Wiedziałem, że moja córka nigdy nie wybaczy mi tego, co się stało ze Stephenem.

— Samobójstwo — padła krótka odpowiedź.

Znów zakląłem. Jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednio.

Później zamilkliśmy.

Spędziłem z Rhysem jeszcze parę dni. Mógłbym powiedzieć – i skłamać – że wspominaliśmy stare czasy. Tak jednak nie było. Głównie milczeliśmy. Czasami łapałem Rhysa na spojrzeniu, które rzucał w kierunku pistoletu, wciąż leżącego na ziemi, jakby chciał go chwycić i znów mnie zabić, jednak nie ruszał się. Za każdym razem po chwili docierało do niego, że to nie ma sensu, że ja i tak będę żył. Niestety. Naprawdę czasami chciałbym móc wreszcie umrzeć. Wieczność jest przeceniana, i to znacznie.

Rozstaliśmy się w stosunkach w miarę neutralnych, może nie przyjacielskich, ale przynajmniej nie uderzył mnie na do widzenia. Jakaś poprawa.

Trudno było opuścić ponownie Ziemię, ale to wydawało się najlepszą opcją. Zbyt wiele wspomnień. Nie umiałbym się tutaj ponownie odnaleźć, mimo tego, że naprawdę tu pasowałem. Spędziłem na tej planecie najlepsze lata mojego życia.

Ziemię opuściłem, trzymając zgiętą rękę przy głowię, oddając hołd temu miejscu. _Do zobaczenia jeszcze kiedyś, staruszko Ziemio. _Wiedziałem, że jeszcze tu wrócę. Myślę, że nie umiałbym na zawsze odejść z tego miejsca. Przywiązałem się, ludzie przywiązują się do miejsc, a ja też, mimo wszystko, wciąż jestem człowiekiem.

Wróciłem do podróżowania po różnych planetach i czasach. Było naprawdę interesująco, zawsze znajdzie się coś, czego jeszcze nie widziałem lub ktoś, kogo nie poznałem. Jednak cokolwiek bym nie robił, moja przeszłość dawała się czasami we znaki. Obiecałem, że będę pamiętać i naprawdę chciałem pamiętać. Nie mógłbym mu tego zrobić, złamać słowo i naprawdę zapomnieć. Choć, daję słowo, tak na pewno byłoby łatwiej.

Byłem później z wieloma osobami. Nawiązywałem romanse, zazwyczaj krótkie, na jedną, może dwie noce. Było parę dłuższych, jeden doszedł nawet do dwóch miesięcy, ale żadnej z tych osób nie pokochałem. Nikomu z nich nawet tego nie powiedziałem. Nie chciałem kłamać, wiedząc, że nie odważyłem się tego wyznać jedynej osobie, której powinienem.

Kiedy dochodziłem równocześnie z którymś z przelotnych partnerów, a on wykrzykiwał moje imię, ja nigdy nie wypowiadałem jego. Zawsze szeptałem: „Ianto". Nawet jeśli któryś to zauważył, nic nie powiedział. Nawet gdyby zapytał, nie odpowiedziałbym.

Pewnego razu obiecałem sobie, że znajdę sposób by znów być z Ianto. Mam całą wieczność, na pewno w jakiś sposób uda mi się przywrócić go do życia. _Kiedyś się uda. Na pewno. _

_Fragment pamiętnika Ianto Jonesa odnalezionego i odziedziczonego przez kapitana Jacka Harknessa_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
